Current fuel economy feedback is primarily achieved through instrument panel displays. Instrument panel displays require that the driver divert attention away from the primary responsibilities of operating the vehicle. The use of audible feedback for driving economy information is complicated by ambient noise of the road as well as stereo and conversation noises that would obscure feedback. Additional audible feedback is easily overlooked and is likely to be perceived as an annoyance by both driver and vehicle passengers.
It is also known to use vibration applied to a steering wheel as one form of feedback. Moreover, studies have demonstrated that such vibration signals through the steering wheel are objectionable. Similarly, providing a tactile feedback through the pedal system of gas or brakes is also dis-favored by drivers in that the vibrations may interfere with detection of road conditions and can be further impaired by the type of footwear utilized by a driver.
In addition, current fuel economy feedback tends to rely upon instantaneous fuel economy numbers. This is based on fuel used over a distance just traveled. It is left to the operator of the vehicle to decide if the instantaneous fuel economy was good or bad, as well as what steps to take to improve the economy. The instantaneous value fails to take into account environmental considerations such as grade, further complicating the operator's job in evaluating the merits of their fuel economy. For instance, driving up a steep grade or incline will require more fuel than travel on a more level terrain. Indicating to a driver negative fuel economy feedback under such conditions is counter productive. Accordingly, there remains room for variation and improvement within the art.